


Bálsamo

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri había estado consciente desde un principio que permitir que Kotetsu se acercase a su vida era un error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bálsamo

Yuri había estado consciente desde un principio que permitir que Kotetsu se acercase a su vida era un error.

Y ahora, que Kotetsu estaba con la boca abierta y mirando su rostro con una fijeza anormal, lo estaba confirmado.

A Yuri le tomó todo su autocontrol no salir corriendo, volver al baño y cerrar la puerta para tener una barrera que lo separase de Kotetsu, que le permitiese ocultar de la vista del héroe su cicatriz y todas las verdades que nunca le diría.

En vez de eso, se culpó a sí mismo por su descuido, por bajar su guardia, por olvidar llevar consigo al baño su maquillaje antes de bañarse, por confiar que Kotetsu seguía dormido mientras él recorría el apartamento para llegar a su maletín y poder tapar esa horrible y eterna marca antes de que Kotetsu la viera...

—Yuri...

La palabra, pronunciada en un susurro, rompió la inmovilidad que parecía haberse apoderado de ambos.

—No —dijo Yuri con brusquedad, alzando una mano para cubrir su cicatriz y dando un paso hacia atrás.

No mires. No hables. No te acerques.

Estaba comenzando a sentir la realidad de la situación y con ello, el pánico lo estaba invadiendo.

Necesitaba calmarse, pensar en una excusa para su cicatriz y alejarse de Kotetsu antes de que sucediese algo peor y el lugar —o peor _Kotetsu_ — terminase envuelto en llamas.

—E...

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Yuri, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

—Sí, tienes razón —aceptó Kotetsu, sin apartar su mirada de Yuri y con una expresión seria—. Hay veces que es mejor no decir nada.

Kotetsu estaba contradiciendo sus propias palabras al hablar tanto y aunque Yuri habría señalado ese hecho en otra ocasión, ahora solo pudo estremecerse y dar un paso más hacia atrás.

Esta vez Kotetsu dio un paso hacia él, aproximándose con la determinación visible en sus ojos.

—No... —La voz de Yuri se quebró antes de poder advertirle y solo pudo controlar cualquier reacción defensiva, que podría traer consecuencias irreparables, antes de que Kotetsu llegase a él, obligándolo a quitar su mano de su rostro y dejando su cicatriz tan visible como su cabello —suelto, todavía húmedo después del baño y parcialmente sobre su rostro en ese instante— lo permitía.

—Shh... —susurró Kotetsu, rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo y usando su mano derecha para apartar su cabello, acariciando la cicatriz con lentitud.

Yuri contuvo su respiración, sintiendo más que registrando en su mente cómo ese contacto era remplazado por los labios de Kotetsu.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yuri no pudo pronunciar ninguna de esas preguntas, no pudo procesar con claridad lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco pudo impedir que las lágrimas que no había notado se escapasen de sus ojos.

El abrazo de Kotetsu se hizo más fuerte y Yuri cerró sus ojos, limitándose a sentir la presencia de Kotetsu —cálida, mas también fresca como un bálsamo— y dejar su mente en blanco.

Luego tendría que afrontar la realidad, dar explicaciones y salir de la vida de Kotetsu para siempre.

Pero por ahora, solo por un corto momento, podía permitir que ese extraño e inexplicable alivio que Kotetsu le estaba brindando lo envolviese.


End file.
